User blog:Wilesjeffery2152/Some artifacts to work on...
So, I've been wikipedia-ing for a little while. Hitting the random article button and writing down a faux "Artifacts that need to be distrubuted" page like the one in Parks and Rehabilitation. So, here's the artifacts and what needs to be done to them. (You guys can also come up with the effects if you want) #Giles de Rais' Key Ring needs to be shaken. #Fred Crane's Suitcase has to be re-shelved and set back next to his 50 dollar bill. #The inkwell for Thomas Kyd's Quill needs to be refilled and placed back into its respective shelf. #The St. Stephen's Church Weather Vane has been puffing out smoke into the stacks and needs to be spun again. #Carl Ray's Paint Brushes need new paint. #Gutenberg's Printing Press Keys needs to be mixed and new paper has to be placed on keys. #Isaac Babbitt's Smelting Cast has to be cooled again. #PlaceLocusta’s Vials next to Charles Heston's Rifle so the two energies will cancel each other out. #Frontinus' Bracer needs to be drained. #Siméon Bourgeois' Torpedo Shells have to be polished again. All three of them. #Fold the clothes inside of William Charles Pitcher's Costume Trunk . #Perm a wig with Karl Nessler's Curling Iron, so the building energies don't burn down the stacks. #MoveForrest Ackerman's Memorabilia Displays next to Hugo Gernsback's Radio. Next month, it needs to be moved to Isaac Asimov's Glasses. #Flip the pages of W.H. Auden's Libretto Notebook. Do not read from it. #Dry wash Paul Dresser's Coat using Noah Brannen's Desk Fan. Use the Desk Fan with caution. #Shake Amenemhat III's Sistrum for exactly twelve seconds. #Please remove Victor Fleming's Clapperboard out of the aisle where Robert Aldrich's Flim Reels are located in. The two artifacts have been outputting tiny amounts of negative energy, which could escalate at any moment. #Randomize the Ushabtis of Horemheb. #The Original Stonehenge Stones have been moving a lot here lately (might be the new artifacts being shelved around its closed off section). Make sure the alignment of energy from the stones are completely balanced for transfer to another section. #Give Pompey the Great's Shield it's yearly neutralizer bath. #Strum the strings on Albert Collins' Fender Telecaster. Watch out for the static waves. #Refill Winston Churchill's Flask with alcohol or beer. The flask has acquired the taste of beer from one of the Silver Cross Tavern Barrels. #Give a good shake to Benjamin Spock's Baby Rattle. #Sydney Newman's Television Set has been acting funny ever since Benjamin Franklin Keith’s Theater Seat has been shelved in the aisle over. #Roy Thomson's Newspaper Clippings need reshelving to Reno-21D. #Make sure that Cornelius Vanderbilt's Railroad Ties are standing up in their respective spots. Never lay them flat. Ever. #Seleucus of Seleucia's Scrolls has been disturbing the Amazon Fish Tank for almost three days, it needs to be reshelved away from water activated artifacts. # The arms on Suryavarman II's Vishnu Statue need to be repositioned again. Category:Blog posts